AMC: Flawlessness
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Unofficial story in the AMC series :  It's Christmas in Miami! About 3 months after the events of 'A Wedding and a Disaster', life has been flawless for both Ryan and Alessa. With Christmas on its way, Alessa has an early present for her man.


**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is a short one-shot between Ryan and my OC, Alessa. Another story in the unofficial AMC Series. **

**Now, after this, I don't think I will be doing anymore CSI: Miami stories, but that's ONLY for a little while! I'm currently working on two big ones, Glee and Halo. Also, for the next two years, it's going to be quite tough as they are my last two years of high school, so I'ma have o study. But I will write, as it's a form of relaxation ;)**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Ryan and Alessa – "Flawlessness"**

* * *

**Location: Cafe**

"It's a pretty big thing, Daddy. I'm really excited. I just can't wait to tell Ryan about it!" Alessa grinned.

Horatio smiled, and took her hand. "I'm really happy for you, Alessa. For the both of you."

She held on tightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

"So when do you plan on telling him?" He asked.

"Tonight. I'm telling him and Marianne too. Oh, she's going to be so happy to!"

* * *

**Location: Ryan Wolfe's apartment**

The Sun was slowly sat behind Miami's blue-green ocean, ready to give the sky up to the stars. It was Christmas in Miami, and Alessa could not be more excited. She literally danced to the Christmas tree with an ornament in hand and hooked it onto the specular-looking tree. She hummed a little tune to herself as she waited in anticipation for her husband, Ryan Wolfe, to get back from the Miami Dade Crime Lab. It had been 3 months since she retired and started to teach music. It was the only way they could get married. She missed the team, but she would often return to assist them in complex cases.

She turned her head towards the front door when she heard it open up. "Aless?" She knew that voice.

"There he is!" She squealed, ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Ryan!"

He pulled back and kissed her. "Hi. How was your day? Are you feeling better?"

"Yep." She was beaming from ear to ear. "If anything, I feel amazing!"

"Hm? Really? What happened?" He asked.

She tapped his nose gently with her index finger. "I'll tell you about it after dinner."

"Okay." He was curious. "Where's Marianne?"

"On a play date. She'll be back soon." She informed. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves for a little while longer." She smirked.

He smirked back, took her in his arms and held her close. "Indeed we do."

She giggled and kissed him back. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Later That Night**

"Don't keep us waiting, Aless. What's the surprise?" Ryan asked as he sat on the sofa, holding Marianne in his arms.

"Yeah, Mommy! What is it?" She asked as well.

Alessa stood in front of them wearing a huge smile on her face. "Well… remember when I said I didn't feel well this morning? Well… I went to the Doctor."

"And?" Ryan asked.

"And… the reason why I threw up wasn't because of food poisoning…" She smiled wider, hoping they could pretty much guess.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Wait… so… that means…"

"Mommy!" Marianne squealed and ran up to Alessa. "That's awesome! So I'm going to have a brother or sister?" She asked, jumping up and down.

Alessa giggled. "It's too early to tell, Sweetie. But I'm guessing you want a baby sister, right?"

"YES!" She cheered.

Alessa laughed. "Well, we'll see. Come one. It's time for bed."

"Okay." Marianne ran for her bedroom.

Alessa turned back to Ryan, but was suddenly picked up like a puppy and hugged by him. She was taken by surprised.

"Alessa! Oh my God! Thank you!" He busted into happiness. "Thank you so much, baby."

She hugged him as tight as she could and giggled.

"Thank you." He thanked again, pulled back and kissed her. He touched foreheads with her, and looked deep into her brown eyes. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

She continued to grin. "I love you, Ryan."

He ran a hand past her hair. "I love you too, but I hope it's a boy. I mean, you two already have the upper hand. I don't want to get overrun!"

She laughed as did he, and she embraced in his gentle arms, and also embraced in the flawlessness they were in right now.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Everybody! :D  
**


End file.
